


Crystal Dreams

by ColdBiscuit



Series: Reylo Smut [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), How Do I Tag, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kyber Crystals (Star Wars), Sex, Smut, reviewed as tasteful and sweet by my partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdBiscuit/pseuds/ColdBiscuit
Summary: Taking place out of time, since I don't think there's anywhere in the canon this would fit.Rey and Ben go searching for Kyber crystals, end up searching for something more.Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028607
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Crystal Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic, so I hope you enjoy it!  
> Tried to make it tasteful (note there aren't many mentions of... parts)  
> Anyway, have fun :)

The caves were much colder than Rey had expected. She wrapped her cloak around her carefully, the soft fabric covering her shoulders. Behind her, delicate footsteps followed, crunching in the fresh snow.

Gradually, they made their way through the cavern, Rey running her fingers along the shining walls. They knew it would take time, but it was late in the evening now and the darkness had begun to settle on the world outside. The Force seemed to ripple around them, bubbling with energy as they delved deeper.

 _Perhaps we should rest._ She heard his voice in her mind like a whisper. Shaking her head, she continued through the sparkling walls. But her legs were weary and weak. Her eyes drooped slightly as they journeyed further. Small cliffs surrounded them, pools of luminous water far beneath their feet.

Under the gleaming light of her lightsaber, they descended into the planet’s core. He could feel her fatigue now; he watched her ahead of him, her feet stumbling. Before she could fall, his arms were around her.

“You can’t keep going,” he murmured into her ear. Soon, her body was laid in his arms, the dark shroud of his cape around them both. He could feel the fade of the link between them as she drifted into sleep, but he tried quietly to maintain the connection for as long as he could.

In a deep corner of the sparkling hollow, he nestled down, Rey comfortably tucked into his lap. Her breathing slowed and, in time, so did his.

* * *

When Rey awoke, her eyes didn’t immediately adjust to the dark. Ben had deactivated her lightsaber and the blackness was pervasive. She could feel the softness of his cape around her; he had wrapped them both in it and fallen asleep calmly with her cradled in his arms.

Instinctively, she reached up to him, her hand gently caressing his cheek. She felt the connection re-establish between them as he awoke.

 _Hello_. His voice was quiet in her ears, but even now the sound of it made her smile. Carefully, she moved closer to his face, placing both hands on his cheeks and caressing them. She touched her forehead lightly to his, the bridge of thoughts flowing between them like a tranquil river.

And then they landed on the same thought, grins spreading across their faces as they did.

The air around them was crisp and cool; their breath made small steamy clouds as they moved in the dark. Tenderly, Rey spread her cloak out beneath them, lying down on the woven fabric. His lips were soon on hers, his dark hair spilling down over her face.

She giggled, brushing it aside and running her fingers down his neck. His cloak seemed to envelop them as their bodies tangled together. Beneath the swell of fabric, tender hands found bare skin. His lips travelled down her jaw, his hands roaming her body. He placed one hand on her waist, sliding the other under her neck, their noses touching.

 _Is this okay?_ The link between them vibrated. She nodded in the darkness, reassurance flowing through their connection. Warily, she ran a hand down his back, the kind touch sending a shiver up his spine.

Their eyelashes brushed against each other as they moved; their minds seemed to be one and the same. Ben moved his hand from her waist downwards, the closeness of skin touching skin tingling through her.

An exploratory finger traced the inside of her thigh, moving along the warm joints. Rey shuffled slightly, the warmth between her legs spreading outwards. He moved his hand upwards, his soft touch making her eyelids flutter. A silent smile crept across his face.

Rey grasped at his shoulder, her breathing heavy now. Their hearts beat in time with each other; the channel of emotions was electric. Ben’s breath hit her throat, the heat of it travelling up her neck like fire.

Anxiously, he moved above her, placing his hands on either side of her head. He bent down to give her a soft kiss, shifting his hips gently against her. A gasp escaped her lips as he pressed himself into her. The fervour of his movements streamed through her body and she blinked, attempting to see his face in the pitch black.

Heat began to build in her with every gentle movement. She shut her eyes tightly and focused on the Force around her. It seemed to crackle with electricity. Joy pervaded her when she heard his thoughts. She moved her hips up to meet his and smoothed her hand up to his chest to feel his heartbeat against his ribs.

 _I love you_. The message sounded in her ears, repeating itself through the bond. She echoed the sentiment, her hands gripping at the smooth fabric beneath her. The icy cold of the cave floors cooled her back as the speed of their movement increased.

Ben slid his arms underneath her neck again, pressing his forehead against hers and planting kisses repeatedly on her cheeks. Desire filled their bodies and they both tumbled towards the edge of their passion. Their movements became frantic with excitement and, simultaneously, they closed their eyes.

Their bodies shivered and convulsed with pleasure. Moaning into each other’s mouths, Ben pulled the cloak tightly around them. The black fabric held them in the moment until, again, the darkness of the cavern sent them back to sleep.

* * *

When they awoke, they were glad of the dark. Embarrassment rose up to their cheeks, but the link between their minds betrayed them. Rey ignited her saber again and the light bounced off of the walls around them. They looked up, mouths agape.

Surrounding them, in this grotto in which they had given themselves to each other fully, the walls were lined with hundreds of crystals. The fractals reflected blues and greens. A rainbow passed across their faces and their eyes met, sparkling with affection.


End file.
